Dialog SDK!
by Mia Kazema
Summary: Hanya kumpulan oneshoot mengenai dialog keseharian para karakter SDK. Warning: Banya typo dan humor yang nggak lucu.


**Disclaimer: SDK punya saya walau saya masih nguarep buanget….TT_TT**

 **Mia: Halooo…lama tak bertemu ada yang kangenkah? #CiumReaders. Hope you enjoy… Kali ini Mia bawain fic humor nggak jadi. Ini fic ngambil dialog dari blog NgupingJakarta…^u^)/**

 **Hope you like it!**

Dibutuhkan Atlas segera!

Saat ini Samurai Gakuen sedang dalam masa gembira pasalnya hari ini adalah hari mereka wisata ke Bali…

"Horeee… Hari ini kita wisata ke Bali!" Ucap Yuya sambil mengecek perlengkapan yang dibawa.

Sakuya pun tersenyum dan berkata "Iya seneng banget deh, akhirnya waktu wisata tiba juga."

"Eh, tapi… Bali itu dimana, ya?" Tanya Mizuki yang dari tadi duduk disebelah mereka berdua.

Benitora yang duduk bersama Kyoshiro dan Sasuke kaget mendengar pertanyaan Mizuki "Yah, masa nggak tau sih? Bali itu di Asia tenggara, deket-deket Indonesia…." Ucap Benitora sok pintar.

Sasuke dan Kyoushiro yang mendengarnya langsung mencari-cari Atlas untuk dilempar…

Rencananya….

Di Universitas Mibu, para mahasiswa semester akhir sedang mempersiapkan untuk skripsi.

"Hmmm…. Sepertinya aku bakal mengambil Linguistik deh. Kalau kalian bagaimana?" Tanya Muramasa sambil melihat adik dan kedua sahabatnya.

"Sepetinya aku akan ambil sastra aja deh." Ucap Hisigi sambil membolak balikan buku yang ia baca.

Berbeda dengan Hitoki, begitu mendengar pertanyaan dari kakaknya Mayumi langsung cemberut.

"Hitoki, kau kenapa?" Tanya Muramasa.

"Hitoki kayaknya mau langsung nikah aja ah, kak."

"Nikahnya sama aku mau ya?" Tanya Fubuki cepat.

Muramasa dan Hisigi yang mendengarnya langsung merasa kagum dengan keangresifan Fubuki dan bingung harus mendukung atau tidak.

Minta di gorok, neh!

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Yuya bekerja sebagai waiter di restoran milik Julian dan keluarganya. Baru pertama kali kerja, Yuya sudah mendapat masah yang membuatnya bingung, harus marah atau mengamuk.

Karena seorang pembeli baru saja menggebrak meja sambil memanggil Yuya.

"Ada yang bisa ba-bantu, Pak?" Tanya Yuya agak takut begitu melihat sang pembeli.

"Saya mau memberikan keluhan atas pelayanan anda yang tidak baik!" Teriak bapak pembeli kepada Yuya.

"Memangnya, a-ada apa, pak?"

"Masa kopi pesanan saya pahit begini, gimana minumnya coba?"

"Memangnya, tadi bapak pesan minumnya apa?"

" _BLACK COFFE!"_

Emang biasanya makan dimana?

Mahiro mengusap punggung Yuya yang masih marah akibat insiden kopi pahit yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu. Entah harus tertawa atau merasa kasian pada pembeli yang disiram Yuya menggunakan kopi karena saking marahnya.

Sampai datang pelanggan baru datang.

"Selamat datang di Resto 'Julian N' Family' ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Mahiro dengan sopan.

"Saya mau pesan udang saus tiram dan kue apem lima kotak." Ucap Wanita itu pada Mahiro.

"Baik, Bu. Mau dimakan disini?"

Tiba-tiba ibu-ibu itu melotot pada Mahiro.

'Kenapa? Nggak mau aku panggil 'ibu'?' Pikir Mahiro.

"Nggak!" Ucap wanita itu ketus.

"Mau dibawa pulang?" Tanya Mahiro lagi.

"Nggak juga." Ucapnya makin ketus.

"Lah? Terus?"

"Saya mau makan di meja!"

Susahnya kalau ngidam.

Sakuya sedang hamil besar saat ini. biasanya kalau sedang hamil selalu ingin makan yang aneh aneh. Tapi beruntung Sakuya tidak mengidam yang aneh aneh…

"Kyoushiro, tolong bikinin rujak ya?" Ucap Sakuya manja pada Kyoushiro yang sejak tadi berkutat pada laptopnya.

"Ok, kamu tunggu sebentar ya." Ucap Kyoushiro dan kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Eh, tapi jangan pake melon, ya? Eh, jangan pake jambu sama bengkoang juga. Mangga juga ya, ah, hampir aja lupa…jangan pake nanas, semangka, sama nangka." Ucap Sakuya sambil menarik Kyoushiro.

"Bilang aja 'mau kedondongnya aja'."

Mendengar hal itu Sakuya hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Negosiasi pintar.

Saat Hitoki sedang memasak untuk makan malam, Tokito datang sambil membawa garam yang diminta Hitoki untuk dibelinya di supermarket.

"Ini Okaa-san, garam pesananya." Ucap Tokita sambil memberikan bungkusan berisi garam.

"Makasih, Sayang."

"Iya, sama-sama"

Kemudian. Sunyi sesaat…

"Ka-san?"

"Ya?"

"Tokito minta _Netbook_ boleh, ya?"

Aktivitas Hitoki kemudian berhenti. Ia menatap Putrinya dengan wajah kecut.

"Nggak boleh."

"Kenapa?"

"Nanti kamu diculik. Kayak anak-anak yang diTV itu."

"Itu Facebook, Ka-san."

"Sama aja!" Ucap Hitoki tegas.

"Ok deh kalo gitu…Kalo Laptop?"

"Boleh."

Didengar oleh Tokito yang merasa bahwa kemampuan negosiasinya meningkat.

 **Yayaya….Mia tau ini abal banget. But please…**

 **Reviewnya ya! #MataBlingBling.**


End file.
